A Proper Goodbye
by Licarline Aida Clyne
Summary: Di Kuil Aquarius, langkahnya terhenti. Melihat tubuh sahabatnya yang mati membeku, hatinya terasa hancur berkeping-keping. Dia membiarkan semua orang meninggalkannya sendirian bersama mayat putih itu.


Disclaimer: kalo SS punya gue, ini fill-up kacangan bakal beneran ada~

Warning: mungkin sedikit sho-ai, tapi yaa gitu doank kook. kisu-kisu dikiiiit doank, itung-itung fanservice gitu lah

A/N: ini fic sebenernya gue bikin udah lumayan lama, tapi karena suatu sebab gak dipublish disini. tapi berhubung Belphegor menguasai saya dan itu alesan jadi gak berlaku lagi ya... akhirnya dipublish deh setelah ngerubah dikit dari aselinya. further info liat LJ gue #promosi

* * *

Matahari sedang tenggelam di ufuk barat, menyinari dunia dengan sinar merah keemasan indah yang terakhir di hari ini. Tapi saat ini di Sanctuary tak ada seorang pun yang dapat melihat keindahannya. Tidak di hari ini. Kuil-kuil yang megah itu tak bisa dipuji keagungannya hari ini. Tangga-tangga yang tak terhitung banyaknya tak bisa dikatakan mengagumkan hari ini. Menara jam yang besar itu pun tak bisa dipuji keindahannya hari ini, tidak saat api biru yang mencekam menyala pada 12 penunjuk waktunya, meski saat ini hanya tinggal 2 api yang menyala. Itu pun salah satunya pun akan segera padam.  
Keadaan di kuil Scorpio bahkan lebih mengerikan lagi. Seorang Gold Saint yang terkenal dengan ketampanan dan keseksiannya (A/N: okeh itu pendapat pribadi saya :P) sedang frustasi di tengah kuilnya, membuatnya benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang _assassin_ yang kejam dan mengerikan. Ia berdiri diam dengan kedua tangan terkepal dengan sangat kuat, membuat orang berakal sehat yang melihatnya berpikir jangan-jangan ia telah menyengatkan racun kalajengking pada tubuhnya sendiri. Giginya bergemeretak dan mata birunya memandang liar ke sekelilingnya, mencari objek untuk melampiaskan emosinya. Bila ada seseorang yang cukup malang untuk bertemu dengannya saat ini, sudah pasti kematian akan menjemput orang itu. Namun sang Scorpio hanya sendiri di kuil kedelapan itu, maka ia perlahan-lahan berjalan menuju dinding kuil yang berada paling dekat dengannya, sembari berusaha menenagkan diri dalam setiap langkahnya. Namun wajah tampannya makin lama makin tampak kesakitan, meski tak ada satupun luka di tubuhnya.

Saat akhirnya ia sampai di depan dinding itu, ia mengkonsentrasikan semua emosinya pada kepalan tangan kanannya, lalu melepaskannya dengan cara meninju dinding itu. Kerusakan yang dibuatnya tergolong sangat parah untuk ukuran sebuah pukulan. Sebuah cekungan yang besar dan dalam dapat terlihat pada dinding yang terlihat kokoh itu.

Pria yang baru saja melepaskan kekuatan yang sangat besar itu sekrang jatuh berlutut, tangan kanannya berdarah akibat pukulan tadi serta kuku-kuku yang menancap pada telapak tangannya. Setelah beberapa detik keheningan yang mencekik, tubuh pria itu bergemetar, lalu air mata mulai jatuh dari matanya yang terpejam. Ia membisikkan sebuah nama dengan suara yang penuh kesedihan dan kesepian,

"Camus."

Milo membisikkan nama itu berkali-kali, meski suaranya makin menghilang dalam kepedihan seiring dengan makin tak terasanya cosmo sang Aquarius. Saat cosmo itu benar-benar menghilang, Milo berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, tangisnya menderu-deru, tubuhnya bergetar hebat lalu ia pun meringkuk dalam kesedihan.

.

.

.

Kesedihan,

Kesepian,

Kemarahan,

Dan penyesalan.

Penyesalan karena tak dapat melakukan apapun untuk mencegah kematian sahabatnya,

Penyesalan atas segala hal yang mungkin membuat sahabatnya kecewa di waktu-waktu lalu,

Penyesalan karena kemarahannya yang tak beralasan saat sahabatnya memutuskan untuk menyerahkan hidupnya,

Penyesalan karena tak sempat mengucapkan ataupun mendapatkan kata maaf, meski ia tahu tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan,

Penyesalan karena tak bisa berada di samping sahabatnya pada saat-saat terakhirnya,

Penyesalan karena harus tetap berada di kuilnya, terikat dengan peraturan,

Penyesalan karena ia tak dapat bergerak, ia jatuh dalam kesedihan,

Penyesalan karena ia tak bisa berlari melewati dua buah kuil dan menyentuh tangan dingin sahabatnya,

Penyesalan karena ia telah kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya,

Penyesalan karena ia tak dapat mengucapkan salam perpisahan, seperti yang selayaknya ia lakukan.

Semua perasaan itu mulai menghilang saat cosmo Athena menyelimuti seluruh Sanctuary dan mulai bergerak kearahnya. Cosmo hangat itu membantunya mengendalikan emosi dan hatinya, meski ia tahu luka yang didapatkannya hari ini tak akan pernah sembuh. Saat sang Dewi sampai di kuilnya, senyuman khas Scorpio telah terpasang pada wajahnya, meski matanya terlihat kosong dan hatinya masih menangis. Gold Saint itu menyambut Athena dan kawan-kawannya dengan sopan, lalu mengikuti mereka menaiki beratus-ratus tangga menuju Kuil Athena.

Tapi yang ditujunya bukanlah itu. Yang ditujunya adalah kuil Aquarius. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, tenggorokannya seolah tercekik, matanya terasa panas dan kesedihan semakin menguasainya dalam setiap langkah mendekati kuil kesebelas. Ia bisa bertahan hanya karena ada Athena disampingnya.

Sesampainya di kuil Aquarius pun ia tak bisa membiarkan rekan-rekannya dan Athena melihatnya begitu terpuruk, jadi ia diam saja saat sang Dewi menyembuhkan Hyoga. Ia melangkah sedikit menjauh dari kerumunan yang memperhatikan proses penyembuhan Saint Cygnus itu. Perhatiannya hanya bisa ia tujukan pada tubuh beku di depan Hyoga, dipisahkan oleh area putih bukti pertarungan antara kedua pengguna es itu.

Tubuh yang sering ia peluk itu sekarang membeku. Wajah tampannya pucat pasi, rambut turquoisenya memutih, dan mata birunya tertutup dalam tidur abadi. Mata yang selalu memperhatikan dan menjaga Milo itu sekarang tak akan pernah terbuka lagi…

"Hyoga!" seruan kelegaan orang-orang disekitarnya menyadarkan Milo dari lamunannya. Remaja itu bangun dan memandang ke sekelilingnya. Wajahnya dipenuhi kebahagiaan, terutama saat melihat Shiryuu masih hidup. Lalu matanya bertemu dengan mata biru Milo, dan ia langusng mengalihkan pandangannya.

Dalam kontak mata yang berlangsung tak lebih dari satu detik itu, keduanya menerima terpaan rasa bersalah. Rasa bersalah karena mereka, yang satu secara langsung dan satu secara tidak langsung, telah mambunuh Camus. Lalu, perasaan sedih yang mengalahkan apapun menusuk hati mereka, rasa sedih karena kehilangan Camus.

"Ayo, kita segera pergi ke Kuil Pisces." Saori memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. Keheningan yang, walau hanya berlangusng beberapa detik saja, terasa seperti berabad-abad bagi Scorpio dan Cygnus. Dengan kata-kata junjungan mereka, semua anggota kelompok itu mulai bergerak menuju kuil selanjutnya. Semua, kecuali Milo.

"Athena?" ia memanggil dengan ragu-ragu.

"Ya, Scorpio no Milo?"

"Bolehkah… bolehkah saya berada disini sebentar?"

Gadis itu menatapnya penuh perhatian, lalu berkata sambil tersenyum, "Tentu saja. Tapi, segeralah menyususl."

Milo mengangguk kecil, "Baik."

.

Sang Scorpio menunggu sampai orang terakhir telah melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari Kuil Aquarius sebelum ia mendekati tubuh beku mantan penjaga kuil itu. Milo berlutut di sebelah Camus dan menyentuh wajahnya. Dingin. Tapi ia tak perduli. Ia duduk, lalu meletakkan kepala sahabatnya itu di pangkuannya. Milo menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut putih yang jatuh di wajah Camus, namun ternyata ia tak bisa berhenti membelai rambut serta wajah Camus dengan lembut.

"Camus…" ia memanggil. Milo tak sadar bahwa ia menangis, sampai air matanya jatuh ke mata Camus, memberi kesan bahwa sahabatnya itu juga menangis. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat, tapi rasa sakit itu tak bisa menghentikannya untuk mencurahkan segala perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya yang sedang hancur.

"Camus, sahabatku…" Milo harus mengumpulkan segenap kekuatannya hanya untuk memanggil nama itu.

"Aku… aku hanya ingin mengatakan terima kasih. Terima kasih karena kau telah bersedia menjadi sahabatku selama 14 tahun terakhir ini. Aku menyayangimu. Aku menyayangimu sebagai sahabat karena kau selalu menemaniku, baik dalam suka maupun duka. Aku menyayangimu sebagai kakak karena kau selalu menjagaku, dan sebagai ayah karena kau selalu melindungiku. Yah, memang aku lebih tua daripadamu beberapa bulan, tapi rasanya selama ini aku selalu lebih kekanak-kanakkan daripada kau."

Milo menertawakan dirinya sendiri, dan sedikit kaget saat melihat wajah orang mati di pangkuannya. Apakah itu hanya ilusi karena pandangannya yang kabur akibat air mata, atau memang ekspresi wajah Camus sedikit melembut?

"Aku selalu menganggapmu sebagai sahabat terbaikku," ia melanjutkan. "Selalu. Karena meski kau jarang menanggapi omonganku, tapi kau selalu mendengarkan segala ocehanku. Meski kau jarang mengobrol dan mengekspresikan perasaanmu tapi kau selalu berusaha menceritakan segalanya kepadaku. Meski kau selalu mengeluh, tapi kau membiarkanku memelukmu dan tidur di pangkuanmu. Meski kau jarang tersenyum tapi kau selalu bisa tersenyum saat aku membutuhkan sebuah senyuman. Dan meski kau jarang mengunjungi kuilku, kau selalu ada untukku…"

Air mata Milo megalir semakin deras. Ia menangis terisak-isak, bahkan terkadang diselingi beberapa cegukan. Tapi, ia tetap melanjutkan. "Aku juga ingin meminta maaf. Maaf karena aku sering mengganggumu. Maaf karena aku sering menyulitkanmu dengan segala ulahku. Maaf karena aku sering mengatakan hal-hal bodoh padamu seperti 'aku senang berteman denganmu,' atau 'aku merasa beruntung mempunyai sahabat sepertimu,' atau 'aku menyayangimu.' Tapi kau harus tahu, bahwa semua itu benar. Maaf kalau aku sering bersikap sok tahu mengenai dirimu, tapi setelah sekian lama persahabatan kita, aku menjadi merasa bahwa aku sepenuhnya mengerti tentang dirimu, apa yang ada dalam pikiran dan hatimu."

Milo berhenti sejenak. Apa benar ia dapat mengerti Camus seutuhnya?

"Tapi aku benar-benar tak mau mengerti!" bentak Milo pada mayat di pangkuannya itu, "Kenapa kau sampai mengorbankan hidupmu sendiri demi Hyoga? Aku kesal! Seenaknya saja kau menginggalkanku, padahal dulu kan kita sudah janji untuk bersama selamanya. Tapi sekarang… kau malah membeku sendirian disini. Dasar pengkhianat. Sejak dulu aku selalu menganggapmu sebagai orang paling penting dalam hidupku, tapi kau? Kau menetapkan Hyoga sebagai yang nomor 1 di hidupmu kan?"

Sebuah perasaan baru muncul di hati Milo. Bukan kesedihan, kemarahan, maupun penyesalan. Tapi perasaan ini menusuk-nusuk hatinya saat ia menguasai pikran Milo. Perasaan itu adalah… rasa cemburu. Ya, dia merasa cemburu pada Hyoga. Dia baru menyadarinya sekarang. Dan ia pun tertawa mengetahui perasaannya sendiri.

"Ternyata… begitu? Aku cemburu pada bocah itu. Atau mungkin dendam? Dia telah merebut kau dari aku, sahabat. Tak bolekah aku dendam padanya? Hmm, tapi justru karena kau sahabatku, aku seharusnya memaafkan segala keegoisan dan kelakuanmu. Karena aku mengerti, dan menerima segala hal tentang dirimu. Dan karena itulah, aku menghargai segala keputusanmu, apapun itu… Bahkan kematian sekalipun"

Milo berusaha tersenyum lembut pada Camus. Sekarang ilusinya bahkan lebih parah lagi. Ia melihat bahwa sahabatnya itu hampir tersenyum.

"Aku ingin kau tahu, bahwa tak peduli berapa lamapun aku hidup, aku akan selalu mengingatmu. Kau akan selalu berada di hatiku sebagai sahabat terbaikku, satu-satunya sahabat sejatiku."

Lalu Milo pun terdiam. Sekarang tinggal satu hal yang harus dikatakannya, satu kalimat untuk membuktikan kehilangannya. Ia terus membelai tubuh dingin Camus dalam diam, sampai ia meraskan cosmo Athena memanggilnya. Ia menggenggam tangan Camus erat-erat dan menghela nafas.

"Tinggal satu hal yang harus kukatakan. Maaf karena aku tak langsung mengatakannya, seperti yang selayaknya aku lakukan. Kau tahu sendiri kan aku punya kuil yang harus dijaga?" Ia terkekeh, lalu mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, "Selamat tinggal," dua kata yang keluar dari bibirnya itu benar-benar menghancurkan hatinya. "Selamat tinggal, Camus, Gold Saint Aquarius, sahabatku. Semoga arwahmu dapat tenang di alam sana…"

Milo menunduk dan mencium dahi Camus. Mata birunya menatap mata Camus yang tertutup, lalu ia mengamati semua fitur wajah sahabatnya itu. Saat bangkit, sebuah senyum yang penuh kesedihan tersungging di wajah sang Scorpio. Ia meletakkan kepala Camus di lantai dengan lembut dan hati-hati, lalu melipatkan kedua tangannya di dada.

Masih dengan senyum perpisahan yang sama, Milo berdiri dan menatap Camus untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia menyeka air matanya dengan tangannya yang telah menjadi dingin karena terlalu lama menyentuh jasad Camus. Lalu ia berbalik, dan berjalan dengan mantap ke pintu keluar Kuil Aquarius, tanpa pernah menoleh ke belakang lagi.

Saat melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari Kuil Aquarius, angin membawa sebuah suara yang familiar ke telinga Milo, "Au revoir."

* * *

gak penting, abal nan gak jelas, balum lagi sedikit kecepetan yaaa? XD whatever laaah~ apalagi pas ngerubah bagian 'curhatan' Milo tentang Hyoga itu bener-bener gak jelas. maklum, lagi galau :P lagi laper pula... maag gua mekin parah dah ini... *kenapa jadi OOT woi* udah deh daripada makin ngelantur saya mengucap au revoir sajooo. see you at reviews! #ngarep


End file.
